falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Напарники Fallout 2
|Сулик, возможный напарник}} На этой странице приводится информация о напарниках в Fallout 2. Постоянные напарники Постоянные напарники становятся спутниками Избранного до самого конца игры, но для этого нужно выполнить определённые требования. Для некоторых напарников существует более чем один способ вербовки. После присоединения персонажа к отряду у него в выпадающем меню появляются новые опции, а при разговоре можно попросить его поменять броню, оружие и тактику боя. Их количество ограниченно и зависит от Харизмы Избранного. Характеристики В данной таблице перечислены начальные характеристики напарников. Они будут расти в уровне, а их характеристики, соответственно, улучшаться. Чтобы узнать, как именно они будут увеличиваться, следует посетить посвящённые каждому отдельному напарнику страницы. Примечание Возможен игровой баг, по которому все напарники будут стоять и не двигаться, хотя в бою будут добросовестно выполнять свои обязанности — такое может случиться, если вы соблазнили Марию или Дэвина, но когда зашёл отец, вы прикинулись доктором, таким образом «отмазавшись» от свадьбы. Чтобы напарники пришли в движение, вам придётся вступить в брак, и тогда они станут снова ходить. Временные напарники Эти персонажи присоединяются к Избранному на очень короткий срок — до выполнения какого-либо условия. У них нет дополнительных опций в диалоговом меню и при разговоре. В бою они выделяются зелёным, а убитые ими противники также заносятся в статистику убийств и приносят герою опыт. За кулисами Изначально М. Нортон и К. Авеллон планировали концовку в виде рассказа многих напарников Избранного, часть озвучивала собственные истории. В связи с тем, что Рон Перлман успел озвучить большинства нужных реплик, а времени оставалось всё меньше, ограничились репликами Перлмана. Многие тексты с судьбой персонажей утеряны[[Библия Fallout 0|Библия Fallout 0]]: As for Fallout 2, Matt Norton and I wrote end text for all of the ones in Fallout 2 using the narrator's perspective (and occasionally the appropriate voice actors), so here's the sections I was able to dig up (and it's not all the NPC allies, but the talking heads of everyone). They just didn't make it into the game: * Крис Авеллон предполагает, что Джон Кэссиди подлечил сердце и отправился в Техас. Он проходил через земли НКР и был недалеко от Свечения[[Библия Fallout 5|Библия Fallout 5]]; * Сулик вернулся в примитивное племя спустя несколько месяцев после путешествия с Избранным; после некоторого времени он отправился на восток в поисках сестры; * не сохранилось данных о Скайнет; по словам Авеллона, Робомозг стал путешествовать по Пустошам, искал терминалы и собирал имеющуюся там информацию. Его действия по накоплению информации привели бы его к огромным количествам баз данных, поэтому недостаток должен был как-то компенсироваться — здесь Авеллон предоставляет проявить фантазию[[Библия Fallout 6|Библия Fallout 6]]; * дизайнеры сочли маловероятным сосуществование разумных когтей смерти и людей. Поэтому развивать линию Гориса не стали. Сам Авеллон лишь упоминает, что Горис продолжал помогать хорошим людям; * После починки мотиватора К-9, Избранный оставил его в НКР у Дороти и доктора Генри на ремонт. Генри испугался, что киберпёс расскажет об Анклаве, и попытался уничтожить, однако Дороти и Тотошка ему помешали. Полиция под нужным предлогом конфисковала у Дороти Тотошку и К-9. Учёные и техники НКР, получив информацию про Анклав и устройство роботов, передали её чиновникам. К-9 и Тотошку разобрали, в процессе повредив и убили их обоих. Примечания en:Fallout 2 companions pt-br:Companheiros do Fallout 2 uk:Напарники Fallout 2 Категория:Напарники Fallout 2